1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering device for an electric powered trolling motor. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for steering a water craft, and more particularly a one-man pontoon boat, via an electric trolling motor from a remote location within the craft by employing a mechanical linkage mechanism mounted integrally to the water craft.
2. Background and Prior Art
The use of various types of electric trolling motors to propel and steer various types water craft is well known. More particularly, the use of trolling motors with water craft used for fishing or hunting is widely recognized and utilized as an effective method of navigating a body of water. Often, these motors are attached to the stem of a boat within reach of the operator, so that the operator can have ultimate control over the operation of the motor. Alternatively, these motors are equipped with remote steering controls to enable the operator to steer the boat from an aft or midship portion of the boat he/she is operating.
However, the prior art remote steering mechanisms have several common problems. For example, much of the prior art requires the operator to sit in a stern portion of the boat, or to rotate or bend backwards, in order to reach the extended handle of the trolling motor. Other prior art requires the operator to use two hands to control the speed of the motor and steer at the same time.
Further, other prior art requires the use of foot pedals to control and steer the motor which may become difficult when the operator needs to shift weight within the boat or to stand. The prior art also mainly teaches the application of remotely steerable trolling motors primarily over single hull crafts, which are difficult for the operator to mount and/or dismount when necessary. All of the identified problems, and others not discussed, may be compounded by trying to adapt a trolling motor linkage system to a small pontoon boat as taught and claimed by the present illustrated embodiments.
The following United States patents are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings:
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,529 issued to Aertker et al. discloses a control mechanism for a boat having a seat assembly to support a pilot and outboard motor which is directionally controlled by extension and retraction of a cable with the control mechanism having a pedal which is generally planar on its upper surface receptive of the pilot""s foot;
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,956 issued to McDavid discloses a steering and speed control mechanism for a hand-controlled trolling motor. The mechanism includes a yoke assembly having a first section attached to the trolling motor and a second section hingedly attached to the first section;
3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,969 issued to Henning discloses an attachable steering handle for an electric trolling motor that includes a swivel, an adaptive shaft connected to the swivel, and a control handle shaft connected to the swivel;
4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,132 issued to Pasley discloses a device for adjusting the position of a trolling motor relative to a boat which has an arm, preferably Lshaped, with one end connected to the steering column of the trolling motor. The other end is higher than the first end and rotatably connected to an end of a handle bar, which is adapted to cause the arm to rotate with the steering column;
5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,875 issued to Lee discloses a propulsion and steering system for dual motors mounted to a boat, especially of the trolling type, which incorporates a pair of foot pedals which are electrically connected between a battery and the motors and which are operable to independently control the direction of thrust and speed of the motors;
6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,781 issued to Littleton discloses an auxiliary steering device for a trolling motor employing a steering block attached to the directional shaft of the trolling motor that is connected via a continuous cable to a pivoting stick positioned on the gunwale of a boat; and
7) U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,030 issued to Broussard discloses an auxiliary steering handle apparatus adaptable to most boat mounted trolling motors. The apparatus is comprised of two main components, the pivotal telescopic handle or lever and a split gear housing or case.
The present invention relates to a steering linkage system for electric trolling motors to aid boat operators in steering a boat from a central or midship portion of the boat, particularly pontoon based boats. Potential features of the present invention are to provide a trolling motor steering linkage apparatus which allows the operator to control the steering and speed of the motor with one hand, which allows the operator to sit in a central or midship portion of the boat, and which is suitable for installation over a pontoon based boat to facilitate maneuverability and ease of mounting and dismounting of the operator.
Yet, another potential feature of the present invention may be to incorporate the use of a trolling motor steering linkage system; wherein, the hand controls are mounted adjacent to a central or mridship portion of a boat for ease of one-hand operability.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate by way of example, the features of the invention.